How Much am I?
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: I'm just a student at Karakura University. Why on earth did I even get into his 'car? Oh yea, the rain... From Ichigos POV :3 GrimmIchi Yaoi Rated M this is NOT a One Shot. Hope you like it Kaine.
1. Chapter 1

**_Part 1 of a GrimmIchi fan fic. ~ Kaine._**

* * *

"How much do you go for sweet heart?" A deep and husky voice called out to me while I was on my way home from a long day at the University of Karakura. I turned my head towards a jet black limo that was slowly rolling alongside the curb of the sidewalk where I had stopped in my tracks. Looking at me from the back of the long bodied car was a blue haired, blue eyed man who was obviously foreign from the thick German sounding accent that laced the man's voice. I put a hand on my hip and slowly, as if daring the man to do something, I walked over to the vehicle. The blue haired man smirked wickedly at me while I looked down at the man.

"I don't know, how much do you think?" I asked, forcing my voice becoming low and seductive. The man licked his lips and extended a hand towards me but I moved back a step out of the man's way.

"Priceless." I snorted at the man's answer.

"Priceless… as in, _I'm_ free, or priceless as in, so much money you could _never_ have me?"

"I was thinking the latter, but if you're _free_, I'm definitely taking." The man purred.

"How much do you think University cost?" I asked sizing the man up from where he sat in the back of the limo that was now parked.

"I know it's enough that you can't handle the payment alone, isn't that right?" he smiled at me while I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Yea, that's right." I said. "And if you know that, then you must know, that I'm not for sale, and that I'm just another one of the many pedestrian that you have probably harassed in the last hour." I said. Moving away from the car and giving a half wave along with the middle finger I continued on my hour and a half long walk towards my apartment which was all the way across town. The blue haired man sighed and rolled his window up as he had his driver drive on down the street.

Just as I rounded the corner I felt a light sprinkle spray across my face and stopped as I began to pat my orange hair and then my chest and then my pants. Giving up I held out my hand and felt the tiny sprinkles of water fall into my hand. Soon the white pavement was turning a grey, pink color and my thin school clothes were getting soaked, and embarrassingly my white shirt became see through. I groaned loudly and slapped a hand against my forehead at my stupidity as I realized something very important that you must have on a rainy day. I had left my umbrella at home. I started walking again thinking I'd have to walk all the way home in the rain, and I was sure that I would like the few times I had to walk home in the rain, but I saw the flash of black as I turned my head.

Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted the black limo again and this time I walked over to it without the window being down. The door opened for me and I climbed into the back without a thought about it. The man with blue hair was alone in the back, his mouth spread into a feral looking smile.

"I'll have you know, I didn't even have to lure you into this vehicle with the promise of candy and puppies." The man said.

"Ha, ha." I said sarcastically. "It's raining cats and dogs out there, if I wanted a puppy I could get one." I grumbled. The man smiled.

"So, have you taken up my offer?" The man asked.

"I wasn't even aware there was an offer, what offer?"

"Favors for money." The man said.

"What kind of sick man are you?" I asked, blushing as my mind decided to think about actually giving my body away to a man I had just met, but my mind pondered on the idea of more money. I felt so stupid as I turned my head away. I was expecting some stuck up answer to my question, and I was right.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, CEO of Las Noches and President and creator of Pantera Industries. I'm the sickest kind, the rich _and_ famous." The man said. I gaped like a fish out of water.

* * *

_**Really short so far but its jut the beginning. This is in Ichigos point of view right now, I may go back and forth. ~ Kaine.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So finally I update :p If you like GrimmIchi then I think you might just like my other GrimmIchi. ~ Kaine.**

**Part 2 actually, I might just call this chapter two. Yea... **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"The Pantera Industries? _You_? The creator?" I was shocked even more than when I was shocked for him asking for favors.

As I got a better look at Grimmjow I noticed that he was sexier than anyone I had seen in my life. I blushed as his eyes trailed over my body and he smiled wider. His sky blue eyes resting on my crotch with a look that said he fancied what he saw.

"Yea, you got a problem?"

"N-no. That's just a weird thing to hear seeing as you're in the small town of Karakura." I said with a slight blush forming on my face as his stare became harder.

"Some of us have to stand out." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you aren't a model. You stand out."

"Sure I stand out here but out there, in places like Tokyo I'm just another 'attention whore' to them." I said pointing through the window, far out into the sky.

"Well, I assure you, I don't think you're out for attention, not so sure on the whole whore thing though." Grimmjow said.

"True, I did get in your car and you offered me money for favors I do."

"Are you agreeing to my offer?"

"You don't even know me." I said. "For all you know I could have an STD." Grimmjow snorted at me and pulled out a huge file from his brief case in order to start reading a few sheets of paper.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, aged twenty, working towards a masters in medicine, has the hopes of becoming a doctor just like his father, currently lives with his father and his sisters Karin and Yuzu who are twins in their first year of high school. Shall I go on?" Grimmjow asked while I just stared in awe. "I know just who you are. I have your most recent medical history right here in this little folder, let's take a look." Grimmjow pulled out a little folder. "Says here you were in the hospital being checked for all drugs and STD's in the last month. Funny, here it even says that you haven't received any call on your check up yet. Well, now's as good as ever, you are clean Mr. Kurosaki." Grimmjow looked at me as I blushed and reached for the papers he had. Grimmjow willingly handed them over with a small chuckle.

"How could you even get these?" I asked. It was almost impossible for even myself to get my entire background.

"Connections. I've had my eye on you for the last few weeks." Grimmjow said with a smile.

"So you've been stalking me?" I asked eyeing him wearily.

"No, I was merely following you for the sake of getting to know how you work with others, and let me tell you, you do not work very well with that one albino that's been hanging around you. You looked as if you were going to rip his head off or some shit when he was talking to you." I blushed.

"Shiro's an ass." I said. "He's the reason I had to get checked."

"I know." Grimmjow smirked. "And you ended up being clean. And you ended up with a 'servicing' job, well that's if you want to take me up on my offer."

"Do I have a contract?"

"Oh, you're real good Ichigo. Even better than I've seen. I've got one right here, all drawn up and everything. I was hoping to make everything in your favor."

I scanned the entire thing before I actually thoroughly read it and by the time I made my decision we were parked in front of my house and I was signing the paper. The conditions for my servicing Grimmjow was living with him, eating with him, obviously things that I've done but wasn't ready for, and a few other irritating things, like keep track of his schedules, and cook meals on the weekends.

My benefits were the large amount of money I would make every week and, well, that seemed about it. I didn't know what would happen exactly until I started my job, which was next week. Grimmjow gave me a folder when I got out and told me that it was his entire background and that I should look at it while I packed my things and then he left.

I paled when he left and I saw my father standing in the door with his arms crossed. He didn't have any emotion on his face so I checked my watch and saw that it was eight pm on the dot.

"Shit." I said as I started walking towards the door. "I'm so sorry dad, I didn't have my phone on me and then I got a job opportunity and I missed dinner, it will never happen again." I said as I walked up to him. When I said this my father looked over joyed.

"There was a man here earlier about a job for you, blue hair and a great personality, he's the creator of Pantera Industries. I found it fascinating that he knew who you were and wanted you to be his secretary and learn under him because of the difference in fields but he seemed like such a nice man. Is he the one who dropped you off?" he asked me.

"Yes dad, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dropped me off." And my father jumped onto me.

"Connections are the best thing." my father said happily as he had somehow found a way to hug me.

"Um, dad, is there any possibility that you gave Grimmjow my medical records and my background information?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I had wondered why he needed them but then I realized that if you are working for him he needs to know you inside and out."

"Oh he will alright." I breathed out when I opened the folder.

"What was that?" my father asked as I started going upstairs.

"I said, he will know me." And then my father was going off on his rant of how this is a wonderful opportunity for me.

I shut my bedroom door behind myself and continued to look at what was in the folder. There on the top of the stack was a nicely laminated, color photo of a dick, and by the blue pubic hair, it was Grimmjows.

Scrawled across the bottom in neat handwriting were the words "hope you like my picture" with Grimmjows signature.

* * *

**_Part 2 complete yey! So how's everyone doing this fine: day, afternoon, morning or night? ~ Kaine_**


End file.
